Figures react to going to the store!
Plot Our minor figures react to a viral video, going to the store! Note Could someone be kind enough to fix the gallery and show me how to? Characters Marley-San Jacques Bond Juan Pajas Shi Ba Jimmy Lowe Earl Grey Transcript Marley-San: Why this looks peaceful. Jacques Bond: (sees the crazy manicqane.) What ze heck? Juan Pajas: Por Dios! What is that!? Shi Ba: Uhhhh? Jimmy Lowe: What in tarnation? Earl Grey: Oh my godnesss! Jacques Bond: Oh my god! This is creepy! Marley-San: (looks at the screen in a meesed up face) Shi Ba: What the, this is so'w disturbing! Jimmy Lowe: (Looks away from the screen.) Earl Grey: I am absolutely not letting him make tea for me! Marley-San: (sees the crazy thing try to up the stairs) Marley-San: What the heck?! Jacques Bond: Sacre Blew! (the video ends) Earl Grey: Will someone please tell me what I just saw?! Question Time Kyokoro: What did you just see? Earl Grey: I have no clue. Marley-San: A crazy...naked robot? Shi Ba: I don't really know 'bout this. Jimmy Lowe: Some naked man flippin' out on the stairs? Juan Pajas: A disturbing, weird, YouTube video. Kyokoro: What was your reaction when you saw this video? Marley-San: Shocked and scared. Earl Grey: Scared. Jacques Bond: Scared. Jimmy Lowe: Scared. Juan Pajas: Asustado (that means "scared" in Spanish) Kyokoro: Why do you think the guy was naked? Marley-San: Maybe because it's...funnier? Jacques Bond: Maybe because It doesn't have cloths in his closet and it doesn't have the money to buy some? Jimmy Lowe: Maybe because the people who made this didn't but clothes on it? Juan Pajas: Because it's dumb. (TRUTH) Kyokoro: If you were walking in the street and you saw that thing walking towards you, what would you do? Marley-San: I would run away. Juan Pajas: I would run. Jacques Bond: 9.1.1. Earl Grey: I would fly my butt back to my house, lock all the doors and windows, grab a machete and hide under my bed. Shi Ba: I would scream and run away. Kyokoro: Can you walk like this thing? (shows Marley-San) Marley-San: (starts moving like crazy) Earl Grey: (starts moving like crazy) Jacques Bond: (starts moving like crazy) Jimmy Lowe: (starts moving like crazy) Juan Pajas: I can't move like that! I have bones! That thing had like... noodles for bones! Kyokoro: Final question. This video is called "Going To The Store." What should be a better name for it? Marley-San: "Crazy, Naked, Thing" Jimmy Lowe: "A video I ended up making because I was bored." Jacques Bond: "Don't watch." First of all why do they even do that on YouTube?! I mean people type as a tittle "Don't Watch" of course there gonna watch it! Earl Grey: "The Dancing Baffoon" (starts laughing) Juan Pajas: "The Psycho." Marley-San: (moving like crazy) Thanks for watching! Jacques Bond: (moving like crazy) I hope you enjoyed this episode! Earl Grey: (moving like crazy) Write on the comments what we should react to next! Shi Ba: (moving like crazy) Bye! (Episode Ends.) Gallery MS-0.jpg JP-0.jpg JB-2.jpg EG-0.jpg JB-1.jpg SB-0.jpg Category:Episodes